The neko clan and The lord of the west
by ryuu-oh
Summary: My adaption of Utsu-chan's story. A group of Neko Youkai travel to hunt down Naraku and meet people along the way.


Hi! The Dragon king speaking. This story is similar to the story I've read on Utsu-chan's profile. My OC's have the powers of that similar to the Hyouneko. They journey around to find one of Naraku's incarnations. Here are the descriptions:

**Natsume- Fire Neko Youkai. (Fire, Female)**

Powers: Meteor Fist, Light Surge.

Natsume is the toughest fighter of her clan. She can jump high and run fast. She has the ability to control fire and light. She and her siblings are nicknamed the Clan of Seasons.

**Fuyumi- Ice Neko Youkai. (Ice, Female)**

Powers: Crystal Bomb, Ocean Blow.

Fuyumi is the most cunning and intelligent of her siblings. She wields an ice spear like Touran and has the ability to control water and ice.

**Akira- Thunder Neko Youkai. (Lightning, Male)**

Powers: Cyclone Blast, Thunder Ray.

Akira is the clever one in the group. He has electric power flowing through his veins.

He has the ability to control wind and thunder.

**Haruka- Earth Neko Youkai. (Earth, Male)**

Powers: Boulder Crush, Shadow Wave.

Haruka is the strongest of his siblings. He is not very smart, but his heart makes him willing to sacrifice himself for his family. He has the ability to control earth and darkness.

**Kaneji- Metal Neko Youkai. (Metal, Male)**

Powers: Golden Sword, Silver Arrow, Iron Shield, Bronze Gun, Lead Ball-and-Chain, And Steel Hammer.

Kaneji is the quickest striker of the group. He will do anything to protect his siblings and himself. He controls the element of metal.

And now, the IY characters.

**Touran- Hyouneko of winter. (Ice, Female)**

Powers: Ice magic.

**Karan- Hyouneko of summer. (Fire, Female)**

Powers: Fire magic.

**Shuuran- Hyouneko of autumn. (Lightning, Male)**

Powers: Thunder magic.

**Shunran- Hyouneko of spring. (Earth, Female)**

Powers: Earth magic.

And you guys already know the rest of the cast. (Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, etc) So, let's read! This chapter is told in Natsume's POV.

This is our story. We were the children of a sorcerer named Sol. He cared for us very much. And so did we.

My sister, Fuyumi, is 26 years old. She wears an ice blue kimono and she's kind to others. But watch out when she's in a bad mood, though.

And then, there's my brother, Akira. He's 23 years old. He wears a brown haori and hakama and often annoys us with his quirks and comments. But he's not so bad.

My brother, Haruka, he's 22 years old. He wears a green jacket and brown trousers. He's often complaining about how hungry or tired he is, but he means well.

My brother, Kaneji, he's 30 years old. He wears a gray kimono and he's a lecher. He can't keep his hands to himself most of the time. But he's a different man when it comes to battle.

And, finally, there's me. I am 25 years old. I wear a shirt with flame patterns on it and Chinese-style trousers. I always follow with my fists and often argue with Fuyumi for many reasons. She and I are the normal ones in the family.

One night, we were out hunting when we saw a woman in black fly from our castle. We rushed to our father; seeing if he was all right. When we got there, he was dead. We became angered and swore revenge on that woman who killed our father.

"Fuyu-chan, I'm tired." Groaned Haruka. We all were. We had been the chase for the woman in black for months, and Akira often gets cranky if he gets no sleep. "Be quiet, you meat tank! I want to go to bed, but nooo. We keep going and going and going-"

"Shut it, Akira." Fuyumi snapped at him. She too was cranky. She kept suggesting that we go to the west to ask Lord Sesshoumaru's help.

I was against that idea. He's ruthless and cold-blooded and my brother Kaneji agrees, but Fuyumi says that he's kind and benevolent.

"I don't know why YOU talked into heading west, sis. Sesshoumaru's a jackassed fool." I growled. "I hope there's girls in the west." Kaneji moaned. I smacked across the head. "Hentai." I snorted.

Just then, we saw a group of strange people. A girl was dressed in strange clothing. Another was wearing a kimono and a giant boomerang on her back. There was also a monk and an Inu hanyou and a young kitsune pup.

"Hi there! I'm sorry if we scared you. My name's Kagome. What's yours?" The girl said. We introduced ourselves to one another.

Then the houshi named Miroku came up to me and said," Natsume-san, will you bear my child?" I glared at him. '_He's just as perverted as Kaneji is!'_ I thought angrily. "Why don't you ask my sister that? She's more than willing to do that." I said grinning.

Fuyumi shot me a sharp glare towards me. "You are sisters?" He said surprised. "HENTAI!" The Taijya named Sango smashed my perverted brother down flat. "Don't mess with her, guys!" He said dazedly.

Sango dragged Miroku away from us. Suddenly I something hit me. "Inuyasha, do you know of Sesshoumaru?" I asked. "Know him? He's my brother, for crying out loud." My siblings opened their eyes in surprise.

"My siblings keep telling me that Sesshoumaru is some good guy. Is that true?" I asked again. "You can ask him yourself. He's fighting the Hyouneko again."

"Thank you." Fuyumi bowed and we said our goodbyes; knowing that we would see them again soon. Later, we arrived at a big castle. We saw a silver-haired man fighting a quartet of demons. "That must be the man himself."Haruka said.

Sesshoumaru was indeed hurt badly from the wounds he had. "We have to help him." Fuyumi ran past before I could stop her. "OCEAN BLOW!!" A typhoon raged in front of the two combatants and Fuyumi began healing Sesshoumaru.

The Hyouneko became angry with this and a fat brunette, one of them, charged towards at my sister. "LIGHT SURGE!!" I jumped into the sky and unleashed a shower of light energy at the fat man.

A redheaded girl leapt towards Fuyumi, But Sesshoumaru knocked her away with his sword. "I told you!" She shouted at me.' _So what. He's going do something bad towards us anyway.' _I thought dully. Suddenly, a gunshot rang in the air and everyone stopped. Kaneji held the Bronze Cannon in his hands.

"Everybody, just stop and freeze. We wish to talk with this man over here." And then he glared at Sesshoumaru. "Make one move to hurt her, you'll be a very dead dog." He snarled. The Hyouneko were huddled in a circle; whispering to each other.

Next time: The Hyouneko meets the Clan of Seasons.

"Who are you people?" Karan asked. "The Clan of Seasons." Kaneji answered. Everyone gasped in shock. "The Infamous Clan?!" Shunran exclaimed.

Review or die! As in "Vote or die!" Get it? ï


End file.
